tu m'avais promis
by dame-demeter
Summary: Tu m'avais promis tu as menti, moi je te l'avais promis et jusqu'au bout je tiendrais cette promesse.


**Résumé**: Tu m'avais promis tu as menti, moi je te l'avais promis et jusqu'au bout je tiendrais cette promesse.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Tragédie.

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnages, rien ne m'appartient.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà je m'essaie au Severus/Hermione. J'espère que cela paraîtra crédible. Bonne lecture.

**TU M'AVAIS PROMIS.**

Cela faisait deux mois que la guerre était finie, deux mois que Harry et l'Ordre du Phénix avait vaincu Voldemort, deux mois où je me sentais vide, triste et seule.

J'aurai dû me réjouir, moi la Sang de Bourbe, la sang impur. J'aurai dû me réjouir de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom. J'aurai dû me réjouir, les nés moldu allaient pouvoir enfin vivre en paix mais le trou que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi m'en empêchait.

Je te revois lors de notre première rencontre. Je connaissais toutes les réponses aux questions que tu avais posé à Harry. Toutes ! Mais tu n'a pas daigné m'interroger ni même me regarder comme si j'étais transparente, comme si je n'existais pas.

C'est à partir de ce jour là que je me suis promis de gagner ton estime. Cela a pris sept longues et lentes années.

J'étais au courant de ton rôle d'espion bien avant que tu ne donnes tes souvenirs à Harry et Ron bien avant cette nuit là, la nuit qui a tout changé.

Je m'en souviens comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, j'étais contrariée et anxieuse de ton attitude. Tu étais bien là physiquement parlant à nous donner cours mais en réalité tu étais tellement loin de ce monde, tellement loin de Poudlard et de moi.

J'avais décidé de prendre l'air dans le parc. J'affectionnais particulièrement le grand chêne situé près du lac, c'était un endroit qui me détendait et qui me permettait de réfléchir en paix. J'avais un besoin fou de remettre mes idées en place.

C'est en arrivant dans le hall d'entré que je te vis. Tu étais accoudé au chambranle de la grande porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Tu me tournais le dos, ton visage était levé vers les cieux.

Même de dos tu étais charismatique. Tu imposais le calme et le respect en même temps que la crainte.

J'aurais dû m'enfuir de peur de faire perdre des points, plus que de raison, à ma maison.

Etrangement je m'en moquais éperdument.

Au contraire, je m'approchais de toi poussant la hardiesse jusqu'à poser ma paume sur ton avant bras pour te signaler ma présence. Contre toute attente, tu ne l'as pas retiré de ma main, non, tu m'as juste regardé. Tes yeux, d'habitude si froids et inexpressifs, n'exprimaient à cet instant là que de la lassitude.

Ton visage saignait abondamment et tu avais une méchante plaie sur le torse qui saignait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Je t'emmenais à tes appartements, étant préfète je connaissais tous les mots de passe y compris le tiens, je te fis entrer et te soignai. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé.

Alors que je venais de finir ton bandage et que je m'apprêtais à sortir de ton salon, tu as murmuré un simple « merci ».

Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te fus reconnaissante ce soir là.

Je savais désormais que j'existais pour toi, que je n'étais plus seulement cette horripilante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

A partir de cet instant je recherchai constamment ta présence.

L'immaturité de Harry et Ron me pesait de plus en plus alors qu'auprès de toi j'étais sereine, je me sentais bien, pas besoin de jouer un jeu. Auprès de toi, j'étais tout simplement moi même.

Toi tu ne disais rien, tu acceptais ma présence sans trop de difficultés. Je m'efforçais de ne pas briser ce silence que tu chérissait tant. Non, au lieu de ça, je m'installais dans un fauteuil et lisais ou te contemplais faire des potions.

J'aimais ces instants. Tu n'étais plus l'homme froid. Tu étais tout bonnement Severus, excellent maître de potions. Tu laissais, en ces instants là, tes airs de chauve souris des cachots. Tu avais un air serein et passionné. La guerre semblait si loin de nous lors de ces moments. J'aimais tellement te contempler lorsque tu étais penché sur un de tes si précieux chaudrons.

Lors d'une de ces soirées que j'affectionnais tant, _il_ t'appela.

Une peur irraisonnée s'était alors emparée de moi. A cet instant précis, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je voulais que tu restes auprès de moi, en sécurité.

Tu es parti et je suis restée une bonne partie de la nuit à t'attendre. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque je vis le bout de ta cape noire entrer dans le laboratoire. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me jetai dans tes bras, sanglotant de soulagement, contre ton torse.

Toi d'abord hésitant puis me serrant finalement tout contre toi. Merlin j'aurai tellement aimé que cet instant dure pour toujours.

Comme tes bras me manquent.

A cet instant là tout à changé. Nous sommes devenus amis puis amants.

Mon corps se souvient encore de notre première nuit. Tes gestes bien qu'étant doux et tendres étaient timides et hésitants comme si j'étais faite de porcelaine, comme si j'étais fragile et qu'au moindre mouvement brusque de ta part je me briserais.

Puis elles prirent de l'assurance me faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir. Tes doux mouvements de va et viens me firent voir le paradis je m'étais donné à toi corps et âme en toute confiance.

Alors que tu pensais que je dormais tu as murmuré ceci « je te promets d'être toujours auprès de toi ma douce, toujours ». Au fond de moi, je fis la même promesse.

Cette promesse tu l'as réitéré la veille de la bataille finale.

Nous avions fait l'amour sauvagement comme si nos vies en dépendaient. A chaque coup de reins brusques et puissants que tu me donnais, tu murmurais : « je serais là ».

MENTEUR !

Que me reste t-il de toi maintenant ?

Juste cette tombe noire à coté de la blanche. A coté de celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tu m'avais promit d'être toujours avec moi, tu m'as menti. Mais moi je tiendrais cette promesse.

Deux mois après la fin de la guerre, on pouvait lire en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier : « L'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger a été retrouvée morte sur la tombe du tristement célèbre Severus Snape. »

Hermione avait tenu sa promesse, elle l'avait rejoint à jamais.

Sur l'ordre de Harry, elle fut enterrée aux cotés de l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, plus que la vie.

FIN.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Cela me permet de savoir ce que j'ai a améliorer et une petite review réchauffera mon pauvre petit coeur d'auteur ^^.**

**bien à vous**

**dame-demeter.**


End file.
